Alexander Goth
Rose Goth |siblings = Cassandra Goth Lawrence Twist Unborn Baby Goth |spouse = |maritalstatus = Single |child = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |sign = Cancer |music = |food = |color = |eye2 = |skin2 = |body = Thin |hair2 = |neighbor = Willow Creek|wish = |sex = Male |state = Human |career = |asp = Knowledge |hair = Black |eye = Brown |skin = Light|school = |grade = A|turnon1 = |turnon2 = |turnoff = |age (start) = |age (end) =Teen }} Bella Goth |siblings = Cassandra Goth |spouse =Porsha Doran |maritalstatus = Single |child = |trait1 = Brooding |trait2 = Night Owl |trait3 = Bookworm |trait4 = Neat |trait5 = Kleptomaniac |sign = Cancer |music = Classical |food = Pumpkin Pie |color = Black |eye2 = Grey |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |hair2 = Black |neighbor = Twinbrook|wish = Paranormal Profiteer|sex = Male |state = Human |career = |asp = |hair = |eye = |skin = |school = |grade = |turnon1 = |turnon2 = |turnoff = |roommates = Isabella Vega Porsha Doran Ben Koto}}Alexander Goth is a recurring Sim across Lifesimmer's Let's Plays. He is the child of Mortimer and Bella Goth, the younger brother of Cassandra Goth and the adoptive brother of Lawrence Twist, as well as the step son of Rose Goth. He appears as a unique sim in The Sims 3 Seasons LP, The Sims 2 LP and The Sims 3 Ambitions LP. Biography Alexander is a very morbid, brooding Sim with an awkward nature and a chequered past. He has transitioned from an unhappy Child to an equally unhappy Adult. The Sims 3: Seasons Alexander was the result of an affair between Mortimer Goth and Bella Bachelor. Towards the end of the LP, Mortimer and his wife, Lola, fought for custody of Alexander. The Sims 3: University Life Once Mortimer and Lola had gotten custody of Alexander, the family moved to Aurora Skies. Although Alexander never makes an appearance, it is known that he was living a comfortable family life with his parents and brother Lawrence. After the events of University, it is assumed that Alexander returned, with Mortimer, to Sunset Valley, where he was reunited with Bella. The Sims 2: All In One Alexander first appears when Mortimer starts dating Rose Lothario. He is neglected by his dad during the trip to Takemizu Village, but it seems that he is close to Cassandra as she would be the one to tuck him into bed at night. Alexander is not too happy when Rose changes her looks to resemble his missing mother. Despite Alexander's great dislike of Rose, he becomes just short of Friends with her little sister, Willow. They can be seen playing chess together in Part 26: Blabber. Alexander became a Teen in Part 26: Blabber and gained the Knowledge aspiration. Alexander Goth.png|Alexander as a Child willowandalexander.PNG|Alexander with Willow Lothario AlexanderTeen.PNG|Alexander as a Teen PorshaCheating.PNG|Alexander catches Ben and Porsha The Sims 3: Ambitions Alexander moved to Twinbrook because of family issues. It can be assumed that these issues stem from Mortimer's remarriage and Cassandra's infatuation with Don; Alexander does not know about his niece, Bliss, until Part 18. Alexander is now roommates with Porsha Doran, Ben Koto and Isabella Vega. In the first part of the LP, Alexander joined the Ghost Hunter profession and worked on his logic skill with Porsha. He also stole some objects to gain money for the household. Alexander got promoted in the next part after only one day of work. In Part 4: Burglary, Alexander and Porsha started flirting in the bathroom and soon became girlfriend and boyfriend. Lifesimmer correctly predicted that it wouldn't work out. Porsha started flirting with Ben in Part 8: Spooky Bash and Alexander caught them. They break up, and Alexander copes with his misery by getting juiced at the bar and heading to the beach to brood. Recently it seems that Alexander is opening to the idea of dating someone else.Category:Sunset Valley Sims Category:Aurora Skies Sims